


I remember you

by writtn



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homosexuality, M/M, Memories, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Mick Rory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtn/pseuds/writtn
Summary: Memories of Mick and Len's relationship.





	I remember you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my English isn't the best and it's my first one shot. They're a bit out of character.  
> But I hope you still enjoy it

Their first kiss.  
Mick can remember this moment exactly. It was a few years after prison, after he met Len for the first time. They planned this crime perfectly. They watched the guards, they studied the alarm system. Everything was perfect. But then the alarm system got updated and everything went wrong. They almost got caught and Len was so angry. Not really because they didn't get anything but more because his plan didn't worked out. He sat on their couch in their apartment -or something like that- and was pouting. ,,Len, you're pouting.”-,,I'm not.” Mick sighed. ,,Yeah it went pretty shitty but we escaped.” Len glanced at him and continued pouting. Mick walked over to the couch and sat beside him.,,Here.” he gave Len a ring ,,What's that?”-,,A ring. I stole it on our trip today before the alarm set off. I thought I'll give it to you so that you're not sad anymore.” Len smiled and hesitated before he gave Mick a small kiss ,,Thanks“ after that he put the ring on his pinkie pie and went to his room.

 

He also remembers the first time he felt a weird feeling in his stomach and heart which was right after this kiss. And he felt the urge to do it again because this feeling was weird but also really nice 

 

And he remembers the first time Len was showing affection towards him. Len hates it when someone touches him but he started to get a bit touchy with Mick after the incident. He began with leaning against him while watching TV or helping to patch up little harmless cuts Mick got now and then. It was weird, unfamiliar but he wouldn't mind. 

 

He will never forget when he confessed his feelings to Len. It was after Len stole another kiss from Mick, how he did so often. He always left Mick behind after he did so and went somewhere else. Mick thought it was part of his plan making him fall for him, coming back for more. But Mick never did. Yeah he over thought. Mick Rory who is generally known for never thinking about anything, overthought.  
This time Mick wouldn't let him go. He grabbed Len’s wrist and before he could protest, Mick kissed him. ,,Stop that shit you idiot I already love you.” uttered Mick while he smiled and Len smiled even brighter. 

 

After that they also had sex together even though Mick was really unsure about it. He was really careful with touching Len, afraid of making him uncomfortable or that he's too fast. ,,Mick.” Len said and Mick grunted ,,You can touch me. It's okay if it's you.” Len mentioned with a smile. And Mick was pretty okay with touching Len’s body. And damn was he beautiful, naked in the shadow of the moonlight. But it turned out that Len wasn't a patient person and he wanted Mick now and not so careful at all.  
It was great. Mick was surprised because oh well this man has some skills. 

 

What he would love to undo is the one time he hurt Len. It was also the first time they had a fight while being in a relationship. They had fistfights before but they were best friends, both stubborn and they loved fights. They were criminals after all. But this fight was a verbal fight. He was hurting Len, mentally. It was stupid. And Mick regretted it right after.  
It was after Len had a mental breakdown. Mick didn't know that and he was just angry.Len went to a bar and got drunk, he didn't wanted to feel anything. He went back home to get some more money before heading to the bar again. ,,Where are you going? Fucking answer me already, Snart” Mick shouted after him. Len cried. He just needed some space he needed distraction. Lately, he had nightmares. About his past, mainly about his abusive dad. His head is full of memories he repressed over the years, full of bad thoughts and emotions. Mick ran after him, grabbed his wrist roughly and pulled him back. ,,We are talking now.”-,,Let go of me! LET FUCKING GO OF ME.” Len sobbed and cried even harder, tried to get out of Mick’s grip. ,,THEN TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!” Mick shouted again,,Stop running away like a bastard and tell me what's wrong or I'm-” Len hit Mick in the face. ,,Ow fuck!” Mick rubbed his nose ,,What is wrong with you? You're not better than your father. Being all drunk, running away from your problems and rather hitting people.” there was so much anger in his voice. These words were as sharp as a knife. Len choked on them, couldn't get any air. Tears streaming down more and more. He fell on his knees. He coughed and just lay there. It was too much for him. ,,Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!!” Mick shouted. He lifted Len up and carried him in their apartment, let him down on the couch. He had to rest.

 

And what he would love to be a dream is when Len woke up after the fight and walked towards Mick. When he told him to ,, Go to fucking hell, Rory” and hit him with a lamp, so that Mick passed out. He hoped that Len would come back after he woke up, that he has the chance to apologize. And he wished that it wouldn't be real. That he still would be with Len, happy, in love. That he wouldn't have said this words, wouldn't have hurt him. But it's too late and Mick never heard of Leonard Snart again.


End file.
